Adam x Eve - Young and Beautiful
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS / Prompt: Le point de vue d'un aveugle.


**Jozef Van Wissem – Sola Gratia (Part 1)**

 **SQÜRL – Spooky Action at a Distance**

 **Lana Del Rey – Young and Beautiful**

Son doigt rencontra le tissu. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner duquel il s'agissait puisqu'il était assis sur le canapé du salon depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Mais c'était étrange et déroutant de découvrir à quel point les nuances entre chaque objet pouvaient être subtiles parfois. Le velours était si doux sous son toucher, et il avait tout à la fois quelque chose d'opaque, de puissant, d'imposant. Ce n'était nullement comparable à la douceur d'un voile. Il avait son opacité, il imposait sa présence dans l'espace. Là, sous ses doigts, le canapé paraissait si grand. S'était-il rendu compte en le faisant installer, de l'espace qu'il occupait ? Sûrement pas. Il ramena lentement sa main sur sa cuisse, la posant sur le tissu rêche du pantalon. Rien qu'au contact, il savait dire que le vêtement avait vécu. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il était en sa possession et le temps l'avait légèrement abimé, y imprimant son passage. Malgré cela, il ne s'en séparerait pas. Il décida de se concentrer sur un autre de ses sens sur lequel il avait encore du mal à travailler.

Il tendit l'oreille à tous les bruits de la pièce mais son écoute était toujours autant perturbée par sa propre respiration. Il détestait l'entendre. Cela lui rappelait qu'il était toujours vivant, toujours présent. Obligé de prendre pied dans un univers qu'il ne voyait plus et qu'il devait s'efforcer à percevoir. S'il arrêtait, il pouvait le dire par expérience, c'était comme si le néant allait lui dévorer les entrailles et l'esprit à chaque fois. Se retrouver dans le noir complet, éveillé, c'était encore plus effrayant que le sommeil. Parce que dans ce cas très précis, il avait l'impression d'être à moitié mort, sans possibilité de revenir du côté de la lumière, ni celle de s'enfoncer du côté des ténèbres. Il stagnait sur une ligne imaginaire comme un funambule. Le gouffre sous ses pieds, il ne le voyait même pas. Et pourtant il savait à quel point il était profond et sombre. Terrifiant.

Il essaya de se détacher de sa respiration, de s'en défaire, la rendant aussi lente et discrète que possible. Au-dehors, grâce à ses sens aiguisés, il pouvait entendre le vague grésillement d'un réverbère. Une voiture passa, beaucoup plus loin, certainement au coin de la rue. Le bois craqua quelque part dans la maison, dans la toiture ou à l'étage. Il y eu le hurlement étouffé d'un loup. Plus près de lui, il percevait le silence des lampes éteintes, le silence de chaque pièce, le silence de ses instruments, le silence tout autour de lui. Et au-delà, le vacarme de son cœur. Son instinct lui fit rouvrir les yeux brutalement. C'était un réflexe stupide dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Pourtant il le savait. Il savait que le noir ne le quitterait plus jamais. Il entendait les battements cardiaques jusque dans ses tempes et il savait que c'était ce silence angoissant qui le faisait paniquer. Il aurait voulu combler le vide avec de la musique, mais alors il aurait voulu la mettre tellement fort qu'il n'aurait plus entendu Eve rentrer.

Il entendit la porte au rez-de-chaussée, un grincement, puis son ouverture, le frottement du bois sur le sol. Il entendit les pas légers de la femme, le jet de ses gants en cuir blancs sur les siens, noirs. Rien n'avait bougé, mais tous les mouvements et les présences se lisaient autrement. Il y eu ensuite ses pas sur les marches en bois qui craquaient faiblement. Elle montait habilement les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage. Il pouvait même percevoir, s'il se concentrait mieux, le glissement de sa main sur la rambarde. Puis elle atteignit l'étage. Quelques bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il savait qu'elle le regardait. Il savait que dès qu'elle entrait dans la même pièce que lui, son regard se posait sur son être. Il pouvait presque sentir sa peau frémir, mais ne pouvoir confirmer ses pensées lui serra la gorge. Il l'entendit enlever ses chaussures. Il y eu le frottement léger du matériau contre la peau fine de sa cheville, puis de son talon. Les semelles touchèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il l'entendit vaguement soupirer alors qu'elle se redressait. Même le plus petit effort ébranle la respiration, il venait de l'apprendre. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant. Mais ces derniers temps, trop de détails longtemps ignorés se dévoilaient au grand jour alors qu'il éprouvait ses autres sens.

Il y eu ses pieds nu sur la moquette. Elle s'arrêta. Plus aucun son ne lui parvint jusqu'à ce qu'elle appuie sur l'interrupteur et le grésillement très discret d'une ampoule allumée lui parvint. Il l'entendit prendre sa respiration avant de parler et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Viens… »

Il tendit la main vers le vide devant lui. Il n'entendit alors plus rien, l'espace d'un instant, puis il y eut un bruit de pas léger, et il sentit de l'air passer sur la paume de sa main. Le mouvement lui échappa alors qu'il refermait ses doigts sans rien saisir. Il resta une seconde dans l'incompréhension avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle venait de se rapprocher beaucoup plus près de lui. Il la sentit se pencher doucement en avant et put sentir brièvement ses lèvres sur son front. Apaisé par le contact, il referma ses paupières. Il ne lui infligerait pas plus longtemps la vue du désastre de ses yeux. Il sentit la paume de ses mains se presser sur ses joues avec une délicatesse infime. Fallait-il qu'il soit privé de la vue pour apprécier autant son toucher ? Non, mais tout semblait pourtant tellement plus intense. Elle parla à voix basse, ne voulant visiblement pas le brusquer.

« Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis… Fatigué. »

Elle acquiesça par habitude, et en réalisant, mit des mots sur ses pensées sans trop attendre.

« Oui, c'est normal. Ton corps a besoin de récupérer. »

Il sentit ses doigts se promener sur sa tempe, puis sa mâchoire. Il dut se retirer de frissonner. Si le toucher était plus intense, les réactions qu'elle pouvait lui arracher l'étaient tout autant.

« Ta peau va déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle ne te tire plus au visage ? »

Il hocha la tête, répondant par la négative.

« Et ta main ? »

Il leva doucement le bras et il sentit une de ses mains quitter son visage pour reprendre contact avec ses doigts un instant après. Elle avait presque les mains froides. En même temps, elle était sortie. Combien de temps était-elle restée dehors ? Il détestait ne plus être en capacité de conduire. La savoir seule dehors, à Detroit, était une idée qui l'inquiétait et le faisait se détester. Il aurait dû être celui qui se risquait à l'extérieur, parmi les zombies. Mais il préférait affronter cela, si ça signifiait qu'il avait réussi à lui sauver la vie. Prendre le soleil à sa place en l'arrachant aux griffes d'un de leur congénère rendu fou par du sang contaminé, il n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois. Si l'un d'eux devait quitter ce monde avant l'autre, ce serait lui. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle serait capable de lui survivre, alors qu'il serait incapable de poursuivre seul en ce monde sans elle à ses côtés. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais chacun d'eux le savait et aucun ne pourrait énoncer l'évidence à voix haute. Il avait sa fierté, elle avait sa tristesse et sa volonté inébranlable de le protéger de ce monde extérieur qu'il craignait tant.

« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux. Le dos de ta main est encore dans un sale état mais ça s'est déjà amélioré.

\- Mh… »

Il reprit sa main d'entre ses doigts et la poussa plus loin devant lui jusqu'à rencontrer le tissu de son pantalon. Sans aucun doute, elle avait mis son pantalon blanc en sortant du lit, un peu plus tôt. Il l'avait senti se réveiller contre lui mais il n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissé partir dans le silence de la nuit qui venait de tomber. Il effleura sa hanche du bout des doigts par simple besoin de confirmer son existence devant lui, et releva la tête vers la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Il ne put le percevoir, mais elle esquissa un mince sourire et elle écarta légèrement sa hanche de ses doigts pour glisser contre sa paume un objet métallique et froid. Il frissonna au changement de température. En appuyant son toucher avec plus d'insistance, il devina de quoi il s'agissait. Elle devança la question.

« J'ai repris contact avec ton ancien receleur, expliqua-t-elle. Il a vérifié son stock plusieurs fois avant de se décider à le distribuer aux nôtres.

\- Au nôtres ?

\- Il parait qu'un anglais s'est installé il y a quelques jours à l'autre bout de la ville, avec sa fille. »

Il ne savait pas si la nouvelle était bonne ou non, mais il n'avait pas véritablement envie d'y réfléchir à l'instant. Elle détailla son visage pendant qu'il repoussait un peu l'objet et retrouvait le tissu du pantalon. S'il n'avait pas soif, tant pis, elle le garderait pour plus tard. Elle abandonna la bonbonne sur le canapé sans le quitter des yeux et posa à nouveau ses mains sur son visage dans un geste protecteur et prudent.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur sa hanche. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle voit ça. Elle l'avait déjà bien trop ausculté cette semaine pour qu'il ait envie de lui infliger cela à nouveau. Il savait à quoi ressemblaient les yeux d'un aveugle. Et elle lui avait dit à maintes reprises à quel point elle aimait les siens. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas. Malheureusement, devant son silence, elle insista.

« Adam… Regarde-moi s'il te plait. »

Il serra les dents. Elle réalisa seulement à quel point ses mots avaient pu être déplacé compte tenu de la situation, mais elle ne rajouta rien. Ce fut à son amant de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Ne me dis pas ça.

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Je suis… Je… »

Sa main caressa doucement sa joue. Ses doigts à lui se refermèrent sur le tissu à nouveau. Il crevait juste de la revoir. Rien qu'une dernière fois. Il avait pu la contempler pendant des années, des siècles, cela ne semblait pas suffisant. Ce n'était jamais suffisant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tant perdu en perdant la vue, qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on lui ait arraché la possibilité de contempler son âme sœur. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids venait d'écraser ses poumons. Malgré lui, elle put déceler sa souffrance dans les seuls traits de son visage. Elle ne lui demanda pas davantage d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Cela ne change rien.

\- Pour moi si. »

Elle eut un regard triste. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amant ainsi désemparé devant elle pour une raison autre que l'ennui ou le mal de vivre. Il pouvait y avoir tellement de raisons pour lesquels il puisse se sentir mal, mais le connaissant si bien et en se mettant à sa place, elle put deviner avant qu'il ne l'avoue, l'origine de sa détresse et de son mal.

« Je ne peux plus te regarder, Eve… Tu comprends ? Je ne peux plus…

\- Si, Adam. Bien sûr que si tu peux. »

Il n'osa pas la contredire, et de toute manière, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix.

« Tu me connais par cœur. »

Elle referma ses mains sur les siennes et les plaça sur sa taille, faisant un pas pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui jusqu'à ce que ses genoux bloquent contre le rebord du canapé. Le mouvement de l'air lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son contact soudain et le mouvement de sa taille sous la paume de ses mains le fit frémir.

« Tu n'as plus qu'à me redessiner sous tes doigts… Et je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu connais ce corps mieux que personne, Adam. »

Elle ne relâcha pas ses mains, en contraire, elle les serra un peu plus et les guida sur son corps sans rien attendre de lui. Sous ses doigts, il devina le cuir de sa veste blanche, flirta avec le haut de son pantalon, puis elle entraina ses mains sous le tissu léger de son haut, sur sa peau. Il eut un frisson. Quand avait-il eu un tel contact avec elle ? Ils s'étaient embrassés dans le noir de la chambre, ils étaient même allés beaucoup plus loin. Mais là, totalement dépourvu de la vue, il ne pouvait que la redécouvrir d'une autre manière. Elle le guida sur son ventre, remonta lentement sur son corps. Sa tête se mit presque à tourner. Elle était capable de le rendre fou en l'espace d'une seconde. Le pire, c'était qu'elle en était pleinement consciente. Il n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle.

« Eve…

\- Mh ? »

Il ne tenta pas de l'arrêter cependant. Elle redescendit sur sa peau et guida ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle faisait un autre pas en avant, monta sur le canapé, le surplombant. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de l'avenir, il n'avait pas à avoir peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir la regarder, car elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il était capable de retrouver tous ces siècles partagés gravés dans sa mémoire, et qu'elle était capable de lui prouver son amour et sa fidélité encore et encore, autant de fois qu'il aurait besoin pour ne douter de rien. Quand elle se mit à chanter, il sentit son cœur se soulever et ne put faire autrement que se concentrer sur sa voix malgré la déroute de sa peau sous ses doigts.

« I've seen the world

Done it all

Had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid-July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child »

Et alors qu'elle chantait, elle continuait à mener sa peau sur la sienne. Il frissonna davantage, enivré par sa présence aussi puissante et grisante juste devant lui. Il reprit le contrôle doucement et finit par glisser ses doigts avec aisance sur son chemisier, se défaisant de son guide. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de céder à l'envie de faire glisser ses vêtements sur ses épaules. Sous ses mains, les poumons de sa femme se soulevèrent, entrainés par la chanson. Il la débarrassa du tissu comme d'un voleur qui n'avait pas la place sur sa peau pâle et immaculée. Tout ceci lui appartenait depuis des années. Elle était sienne, et ne pas la regarder, ne plus en être capable, ne signifiait pas qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Elle était là, entièrement à lui, à jamais.

« Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up

As my stage now

Channeling angels in the new age now

Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul »

Il redescendit sur sa peau, griffant faiblement sa taille au passage, et ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur son pantalon. Eve ne le priva de rien. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se refuser à lui. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Adam ne put résister à l'envie irrépressible de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, de se perdre dans son odeur, alors il embrassa la naissance de l'os de son bassin ainsi que son ventre à plusieurs reprises. Il la sentit frissonner sous ses lèvres, et il s'en sentit incroyable fier. Au diable ses yeux. Il avait donné sa vie pour l'âme qui vivait entre ses mains, et cela, il ne le regretterait jamais.

« Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Dear lord, when I get to heaven

Please let me bring my man

When he comes tell me that you'll let him in

Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body

Oh that face makes me wanna party

He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds »

Il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches et une de ses mains remonta dans le dos de sa femme. Ses ongles s'y enfoncèrent sans trop d'insistance, et au gémissement qu'elle émit en fermant les yeux, il ne put résister plus longtemps. Il ne la laisserait pas terminer la chanson, mais elle lui pardonnerait, il en était sûr.

« Eve. Embrasse-moi. »

Il sentit les doigts de son amante se crisper dans ses cheveux sous la demande soufflée dans un soupir brûlant. L'instant d'après, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser intensément. Il frissonna sous l'assaut. Il ne désirait rien d'autre au monde que celle qui se trouvait sous ses doigts. Eve, encore et toujours, à jamais. Peu importe qu'elle l'empêche de respirer, peu importe qu'il ne pouvait plus poser les yeux sur elle, peu importe qu'il en vienne à mourir, son âme serait toujours liée à la sienne. Il répondit à ses lèvres et l'attira à lui d'un geste possessif. Elle l'aimait et l'aimerait au-delà de la mort. Il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

« Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful? »


End file.
